Kagome in Real Life
by Silversun XD
Summary: Now don't be fooled by the title. This is simply a crossover between 1/2 Pince and Inuyasha. I DON"T own either or them. Find out what happens to prince if he meets Sessho (Kagome) in the game? Read to find out! ;) I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Real Life…?

'Damit! The prices went up, again.' *sigh*

I walked around the grocery store a bit longer to get the rest of my items on my list. Oh forgive me, I'm Kagome. I am currently in China at the moment. The year is 2100-ish, never really paid attention to it anymore. Wonder why I still look like a 20 year old? The Shikon no Tama, that's what.

The jewel fused soul to make me immortal. Soon I had to leave Japan because I was getting too recognized by the stories that the elders tell to their children or grandchildren and old photographs. To say the least, I don't want to become lab experiment.

As I was walking through the tents for the outside market, a seller called out to me.

"Hey, you, young lady! Would you like to but _Real Life_?"

I snorted at the _'young'_ part but the name of the game interested me.

"Oh and what kind of game is this? I'm not usually into games, but you got me."

I grabbed a game box and read it over, while listening the man talk about it. So far it sounds like something like my adventures in the past, in the past? Oh well, at least I won't die as easily and if I do it won't matter!

"I'll take it."

I got home later and after dinner I set up the game and put on the helmet.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

At first it was really dark, but then the light came on and there was a GM sitting on a floating chair with a weird helmet with cords coming out of it. *sweatdrop*

'What they come up with these days' *sigh*

She told me of the regulations and what not, also the sound and physical scanning commenced while she talked.

Now I have to pick a character. 'Hm, what do I want? I know that I want to be an Archer, so what species would be good for that job. I asked her. Though, the last of her reply pissed me off.

"The game stats say that female players level easier and have others watching over them."

"What the hell kind of rule is that! Women can be independent too!" *sigh*

"I'm sorry that I offended you."

I looked at her and sighed once more.

"It's not your fault. Anyways, do I _have _to be a guy to be an Archer or is it ok to stay a girl and still have the job?"

"I shall speak with my superiors."

She closed her eyes. I waited for a while, then she spoke, "As rules stats: gender changes are prohibited, but you are able to change, if you wish."

"So it's a _have to_ kind situation?"

"Yes, if you still want that particular job."

"Well alright, as long as I can be an Archer. Can I see myself as an elf, human, and cat, dog, or wolf."

"Sure"

I looked at my human self. It looked just like me. Raven hair that reaches my but with a deep blue undertone to it. My heart-shaped face; sapphire eyes; and even my c-cup breasts. It also has my light brown tan from being outside all the time.

Though human's bodies are weak in body so I moved past it. I look to the elf me. I was too perfect for my taste. I looked to the dog and wolf beast me. The dog looked too feral. *sweatdrop* but the wolf wasn't bad.

I looked at the cat beast me. It was lean and it looked stealthy. It must have a more robust body than a human since it is a beast. My eyes were slit (same color); got cute ears; and whiskers. It also has gray with black tiger patterns to it. It was so cute, but I can't take it if I were to be a man.

"Can I look at wolf beast me as male."

"Alright. Do you want it to be 30% more beautiful or ugly"

"Uh beautiful … I guess?"

"Alright"

And there I stand in furry, cloth glory. It wasn't too bad looking, if I say so myself. With a few changes I can make it look handsome.

I made him leaner and his fur, dark metallic gray with an undertone of silver in the right light. I made him 7'3, about 2 ft and taller than my original height of a measly 5'3. I keep my eye color the same. I had the hair cropped to the head, making it stylish. They face was more manly, thankfully. I had his face more flat to somewhat resemble a human, but I still had a nice snout to be with. I also had a fang poke out of his lip for fun. All in all, he was handsome for a beast. Even the GM was blushing, and complimented him.

"Yeah, though I have seen men that put others to shame but oh well, I used its beast nature as a background to develop a good-looking guy, even if he was a beast."

"Oh, I got to name him. Hm, he can be named ... Sessho!"

'Yeah, that's a good name. I'm just glad Sesshomaru isn't around to know that i used part of his name!' TT-TT

"Hey you think you can find me in the game. I got another that came a little while ago that did the same but wanted to be a warrior."

I shrugged, why not? "OK, I'll PM you. What's your username and what country?"

"Thanks, Lolidragon and in the central region. Alright, here you go!"

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

I landed gracefully in the middle of a beginner's town. Being thrown everywhere in the past and a lot of training in martial arts helped. I looked around with cool eyes. Might as well act like Sesshomaru if I'm going to use his name, though partly, cold and deadly. I PMed Lolidragon on where I was and my adventure in second life began.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hi there! I hope you liked the story! Please review on what you think! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prince

After grinding some monsters to get to level 10, I got my desired job. I got a higher level bow and never-ending-arrows quiver, and a silver sword with a black handle, all of them looked elegant. Just because I'm an archer doesn't mean that I will forever be far away; I needed a close range weapon. Though, I found out that they were _growing type_ weapons, so the problem with money wasted on buying new weapons is gone. I got all this when I opened my pouch, after have getting my job, to see what's inside of it.

I also got better clothing. It is a black cape with dull silver trimmings. It had no sleeves, just holes to fit my furry arms through it, to wear more securely for my quiver strapped to my back. My vest was dark gray, almost matching my fur, with shiny silver trimmings and lotus out-linings at the bottom. My pants are baggy, but are tied at my ankles so they won't drag.

After that, I met up with Lolidragon. My tall frame towered over her. Though to depict Sesshomaru, I kept a straight, cold face. I 'Hn'ed every now and then. I did tell her through a private talk channel that I was merely imitating a _friend_ of mine. Yeah, you and I know that neither him nor I were friends in the slightest.

We agreed to try and find this _Prince_. It was easy for me because while looking at a lake, I found him with the description from Lolidragon.

I watched from afar as Prince stared and drooled over his reflection. My cold mask almost broke when Prince freaked out about a slime biting his butt. Almost. Though my lip twitched. Gotta work on that. Can't ruin Sesshomaru's image while being Sessho.

I PMed Lolidragon that I found her. I found out from Prince's yelling at the slime that _he_ was really a _girl_ in real life. I mean, come on, who says, "how dare you …. bit the backside of a lady!" and be a man to say it?

I watched to see him stomp the snot out of the slime. After that, Prince took a look at his stats.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

I shall refer Prince as _'he'_ when speaking and _'she'_ when thinking in the game for Kagome. Just to clear that up. Onward with the story!

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

I followed him from afar and it was amusing to watch him struggle with the hormonal girls. I wouldn't blame them. He is, oh what do they call them cute guys now, oh yeah, a bishiee (sp?). If wasn't as old as I am; I would have done the same thing, in the real life of course.

Oh dear, now he's being stared at like a piece of meat. Might as well help him. I started walking towards him, gracefully as always. Now they were about to chase him after the first girl latched herself onto him. I got outside of the mob and can feel their anger rising, along with their power.

Just about when the girls were going to tear him apart, I stepped in front of him. I stared them down my snout, they froze at my icy gaze.

"You will silence yourselves for this Sessho cannot stand your screeching. If you do not cease this, I will kill you"

I gave them my arctic glare that could freeze hell over if I wanted. As expected, the girls dispersed. I turned towards Prince to introduce myself, with my glare gone and my mask in place.

"Woah thanks! I'm Prince. Who are you?"

I stared at him until he fidgeted. I nodded shortly.

"This one's name is Sessho. This one sees that you are in need of help. Come."

I turned before Prince could say anything. I could feel him glare/stare curiously at me. I mentally laughed. I did the same thing when I was allies with the real Sesshomaru. But he followed me none the less.

We entered a potions shop. I let him browse the items for sell. At Prince's level, he is going to need to grind some monsters, if I remember correctly, it is supposed to be wolfs to get their fangs to get a warriors job. I bought some healing potions and put them to my pouch. I know sooner or later I'm going to get his butt out of trouble if he accidentally hit a boss.

I looked at Prince to see him arguing with the NPC. I sighed. He stopped immediately when the person from the group behind me spoke. Yeah, I knew they were there.

"What are you doing?"

I turned to them. 4 males, 1 female.

"Hahaha this person is so funny. He's arguing with a NPC!"

"Hn" I stepped in front of Prince once I saw that he kept his head low to avoid being looked at by the female. I could hear his sigh of relief.

Everyone is looking at me now. Since I got their attention, I got a plan.

"Will you 4 help this Sessho's acquaintance in grinding wolves to get his desired job?"

There was silence but nodded anyways. One was brave enough to speak,

"A-alright we will be at the West-side door."

After that, they left. I looked to Prince to see him buy a mask and was about to buy potions.

"This Sessho wants you to buy just the red potions, do not waste your money on other such other potions. Let us go."

"Huh? Oh thanks for the advice!"

'Hm, she is trusting and has uncanny amount of luck. She's just like me when I started my first adventures. That must mean that she will attract trouble like I did.'

We walked to the meeting place and introduced ourselves properly. Most of their faces were disgruntled once they saw Prince wearing a mask.

"We've kept you waiting, our apologies."

Introduction in order, odd reaction from Prince when introduced to White Rose, but~ moving on.

"Hn, do well." It was the most encourage I thing I could think of while in my character. Now I'm amused at her 'trance' at grinding wolves. I heard White Rose mutter 'Blood Elf', but I leave it at that.

After getting Prince his job and getting his growing- type sword and being mad about it not being cool, he got kicked by Lolidragon.

She lectured him about some stuff that I ignored. After that, we went to gind more wolves. Lolidragon told Prince her job, a thief. While they were talking, I was gaining more levels. Being though what I did, I got one hit Kos from attacking their weakest point.

With Lolidragon's demonstrations, she hit a boss wolf, Wolf King. I blocked the blow with my sword that was meant for Lolidragon.

"Run!"

With that order, they did just that, knowing that they were too weak to take on the Wolf Boss. Lucky for them, I was leveling up quickly so I was, more or less, as strong as the Wolf King.

It went after them. Now that pissed me off. In silent, blank fury, I went after it. My agility increasing. I was close enough to attack it. It may be 2ft to 3ft away, but my sword evolved during my training. My sword glowed neon green and it lengthened. It was an acid whip now with a handle.

I attacked it just as Prince did _Inferno Slash_. It half melted and half burned when it died.

We leveled up. I handed them my health potions since they ran out.

"Thanks Sessho"

"Yeah thanks. Ah I'm dead tired!"

They flopped onto the ground uncaringly. I sat down with my arms and legs crossed. I looked to the sky. Now that I have a moment of peace, there's no pollution in the air. I may be human in real life, but I know what fresh air smells like. I listen to the end of Lolidragon's conversation.

The legend of Prince, huh? This could be interesting. Though, it looks like I have a new charge to take care of so that he won't get killed to often.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A gentle wolf to an indifferent wolf

After defeating the Wolf King we got, along with other stuff, a pet egg. At the moment, I didn't want a pet, whether it be a wolf or a Meatbun. They looked at my hopefully, but I crushed that hope.

"Hn, this Sessho does not require a pet."

So as it seems, Prince got the pet and named it Meatbun. Though, it was amusing how Prince got hit by Lolidragon because he evaluated on what kind of bun it was, which is good. If I wasn't a man, I would have squealed to its cuteness.

We traveled to Star City after getting Prince's pet. Lolidragon and Prince 'oh'ed and 'aw'ed at the buildings and Prince saying

He feels more refined just by walking though the roads. As always, I have my cold and indifferent mask. Though I was handsome, my indifference scared away any unwanted girls. For Prince, he acted a couple with Lolidragon to ward away the girls that braved my indifference to get to him. They are my pack, so I protect them. I am pack leader at the moment and Prince is my beta. Lolidragon is to be protected as a member of the pack.

I was in the lead when I heard they wanted to have a feast. My back may be to them, but that doesn't stop me from hearing them. I changed course towards where I smell food and a small cottage by a lake on my map. They gave me questioning glances when they noticed the change in scenery. I nodded to the cottage.

"Thanks Sessho!"

"Thanks Sessho-nii!"

I paused at prince's thanks and turned to him. He caught my star and figeted.

"Why would you call the Sessho 'nii'?"

He brightened and looked me in the eye.

"Because you have a brotherly feel and always take care of us."

My eyes widened a slight bit at his smile. I let a gentle smile come across my face with gently eyes. That surprised Prince and even more surprised that I nodded.

We continued our course 'til we were sitting down and ordering our food. I was in a good mood so I just got tea and some meatbuns, my favorite. I watched the residents as I picked up another meatbun and it said "chu".

I looked to it to see it was Prince's pet. I watched it eat its own kind, the ones me and Prince ordered, and said owner and Lolidragon being frightened by it 'eating its own kind' and '3 in one mouthful'. I gave them a blank stared at them for a while. Then I looked to where the group, who had helped Prince, greets another new member.

I looked to Prince to see him spit is tea at Lolidragon when he heard Wu Quing. Apparently you can be in teams, theirs is called Team Rose. I nodded to Prince and stood up. I walked to Team rose to greet them.

I saw White Rose and another girl ogle at a young man. I walked behind him, casting a shadow over him at how much taller I was than him. The girls noticed my presents at once and stare at me. Wu Quing turned to see what was behind him, only to jump and back away. I gave an amused smirk.

"Hn, you should be more aware of your surrounds Wu Quing or else it would have gotten you killed by this one if we were in battle."

He regained his composer after a while of me staring indifferently at him.

"You give great advice to this Wu Quing. May this one know your name?"

So he's going for my persona, though his is a lot nicer and open. That persona won't last long and his actual personality will come out. I took a look at his level. How pitiful

"This one will only give his name when you shall defeat him in battle."

I turned to Fairsky as one of her teammates called her.

I could hear her muttering and I am not pleased. If someone is to go to Prince and be his mate they are to get my approval first. So far she hasn't done anything, so I settled for glaring at her lightly.

Prince came over as well and introduced his 'lovely wife' Lolidragon. Wu Quing was challenging Prince. I would have growled but I don't. This is Prince's battle. Said person looked at me hopefully, I shook my shook my head no.

_You were challenged. You are to fight._

Prince saw the message in my eyes and glared Wu Quing. I felt a bit of pride welling at this, but my face stays indifferent.

I watched the exchange between Fairsky and Prince and Lolidragon.

'Hm, Fairsky is going to challenge Prince's and Lolidragon's _relationship_. I'm going to keep an eye out for her in case she goes over bord.'

We walked down the streets, discussing about forming a team. Fairsky chose that moment to come with a herd of men behind her. She wanted Prince and Lolidragon to 'break up'. When Prince tried to put her down gently, that was a mistake.

The men started to attack Lolidragon with a bribe from Fairsky. I glared at them all for their greed. If they attack Lolidragon, that means they attack prince and I as well.

The first man was down with _Inferno Slash _after a distraction from Meatbun. From Prince's show, he wants to intimidate the men into not attacking. He knows that he won't be able to defeat them all. Good thinking.

Lolidragon started cheering for Prince and egging the men on. I glared at her, she froze. Is she going to stop the good plan Prince devised?

The men started attacking again at Fairsky's _request_. Prince has his own to protect. I protected Lolidragon with my sword, warding off the men at a distance. I glanced at Prince to see was on the ground, bleeding. Furious, I roared. I grabbed Lolidragon and put her on my back. Frightened, she clung to my back; I attacked my way to Prince. I was almost here when another wolf beast beat the men that was about to kill Prince.

I finished off my sort when I felt another one try and attack Lolidragon.

The wolf said, "Get lost …." then roared, "Or do you want to die!"

After getting a final answer from Prince to Fairsky, she ran in the other direction crying. I set down Lolidragon and went to Prince.

"Hn, Thank you for saving Prince. This one's name is Sessho. " I tilted my head. "May this one know your name?"

The tall wolf healed Prince, stood, and looked at me. I was taller than him by about a half foot.

"I am Ugly Wolf. Pleasure to meet you. My name really suits me doesn't it?"

He made a joke. I smirked. He would be our healer in our forming group.

I looked to Prince to see his reaction to Ugly Wolf. "Wolf-dage! I don't find you ugly at all."

I chuckled along with Ugly wolf. He would make a great brother.

I shared a look with Lolidragon and Prince once we found out he was a priest.

"Wolf-otuoto would you like to join our group?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

Please review! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Necromancer and the Bard

We rode along the dirt road in a hay carriage, being pulled by what seems to be a giant Ginea Pig or Hamster. I was upfront sitting with Wolf-otuoto leading the creature.

He joined our group and a little later asked of my Japanese uses of 'little brother'. I told them I was originally from Japan and that old habits die hard. It was true in a sense, but I haven't called anyone that since Souta. I also told them I am older than I seem.

At the present moment I listened to Lolidragon and Prince exclaim about our growing team. It felt odd and familiar to be in a group again, specially an odd group.

I listened to Wolf-otuoto explain the facts of a mage. I'm just glad I'm not a mage. It sounds so complicated~! I glanced at him and nodded at the information while Lolidragon and Prince 'ahh'ed at Wolf-otouto's knowledge. Then he told us his woeful tale to becoming a priest.

After a while, we got to a supposedly spooky graveyard with twisted trees and such. Prince was cutting down skulls, yelling "DIE!" I shot them with my arrows. Hey, I _am_ an archer. The sword is only for close quarter's fights. The skeletons just crumble before me and get smashed by Prince.

"Prince, calm down! How can we sell these if you smash them to pieces?!"

I smirked. I just hit the joints to make them crumble so there won't be any damage to the bones, but when I heard Wolf-otouto say we can sell their powder, I started to attack them with my sword. Besides, I need to work on my skills as a swords man. I already know how to use a bow perfectly.

A little later we meet Doll, a Necromancer, running from her own summons. *sigh*

Prince destroyed her summons, but lost 100 points in his fame and though a tamterum. We found out she ran away from her summons because they were _'scary'_. Prince blew up in her face. Doll began to cry and sniffle out her answer. I sighed again.

I walked behind her and landed my hand on her hand. I put on a gentle expression and ruffled her hair gently. No matter how different she looked. I can still tell who she was in real life. I was there when she was born. I stayed as her nanny for a while, but I left before she was old enough to remember me. Her parents knew my secret, but I didn't want her to know. She turned when she calmed down to see me gently smiling at her.

The others watched in silence as I showed Doll my, rarely actively shown, affection. Doll relaxed. Lolidragon asked her why she wanted to be a Necromancer if she was just to run from her own summons. Then Doll went into a winded speech about the goodness of Necromancers and did a dance while introducing herself. When she didn't get the applause she was waiting for,

"No one clapping for me! I don't want to do this anymore!"

Prince and Lolidragon clapped for her awkwardly. I smiled a little. Wolf-otuoto asked her, her level and how many skulls she can summon. Apparently, she is a level 30 and can summon, which is 8.

I will stand to say they are perverted. One to two groped Lolidragon. She proceeded to de-limb them. Two out of three skulls went to grab my arms, the third met _another_ untimely end when it pinched my butt and petted my tail.

Doll joined us and with her skulls, we were more protected. We traveled and gained experience by defeating monsters. Meatbun also gained experience with Doll and her skulls, which lead to Prince decrease in fame. Meatbun and Doll got along great by what I obverse after Meatbun learns _Double Kill_.

Then we were ambushed by hyena bandits. They injured Wolf-otuoto first. Lolidragon went to lure them away from us and misjudged how fast they were and died with Prince's name on her lips. All the while I was switching between shooting them and fighting them off with my sword. Prince, in a fit of rage and sadness, ran into the boss and died. I protected Doll and Wolf-otuoto to the best of my ability but they died as well. Having them die like that, it brought horrible memories of the past, but I can't let that rule me, so I directed that anger and sadness to my fight. Later, with must blood and red potions, I got rid of the bandits and their boss. Don't be surprised, I do extra training while away from the group when I am early into the game.

I felt bad that they got killed under my watch. I decided that I am not worthy to be their pack leader anymore. I sent a message to them to say that Wolf-otuoto is to take care of them in my absence while I train to become stronger and _will_ return when I feel that I am strong enough to come back. They must have understood because they didn't message back.

I sat down a distance away from my massacre and worked out a plan.

'Hm, let's see, what can I do now? I could travel west and defeat any monsters while I'm going there. But what am I going to do if I do that? I could be a lord like Sesshomaru. Yeah, why not? I can go to the Western Continent and rule over that.'

With that in mind I set out to the west. I defeated monsters, finished quests, and stopped by a few villages to stock up on supplies. On one quest I did for a mage, it offered to give me a cloud to ride on. Who am I to pass that up? It was difficult but I manage to get it. It was wispy and colored deep blue with shimmers of silver. I can summon it whenever I want.

If you are wondering, I still kept my indifferent mask on, all the way. But before I could actually start my quest, my alarm woke me up. All I can say is, I am grateful that I broke that habit of waking up at sunrise. I sighed and took off my night gear. These past few nights were great with the group, but did I make the right choice, leaving them? Ah, I got to stop thinking that. I did it to become stronger.

*sigh* but right now, as I make breakfast, I got to see what I am going to do about those recruitment papers from the colleges. Never thought that they would be fighting over _me_ of all people. I sat there eating my toast looking over the papers. If you look at the 2 arrows pointing at me, it says, "IQ of 400, though is extremely modest and dazes a lot" and "A degree in teaching mythology and mythical creatures"

I through the papers in the air and one of them landed on my head. I took it off my head and looked through it and put it down. The paper under it got my attention. I picked that up and read through it. I smiled.

"Alright, best be off to apply to this college."

I changed out of my night clothes and headed out to it. Getting the job was easy, now I got to memorize the premises. I past a nurse's office and saw a wolf head specimen. I walked over to examine it. Then I meet looked around to see if the doctor or nurse was here, I wanted to ask questions about it. Then I see a man that looks remarkably like Wolf-otuoto. I walked over to him and had to crane my neck to look at his face. Goes to show how short I am compared to my avatar.

"Hello there, I'm Kagome. I'm going to be a new teacher here." *bow*

He looked around above my head. *sweatdrop* I raise my hand and wave it so he could look at my face.

"Down here."

"Oh, sorry about that. Well, you are rather short. Are you sure you are going to be a teacher?" He had a playful glint in his eyes as I pouted and swatted his arm.

"Ah well my name is Lee Tian. I am the Doctor of this clinic to the college. My friend over there is Gui."

I looked on surprised that I missed him, but there he is. I looked between them and came to a conclusion.

"I'm sorry. You two must have been in a conversation."

"Oh no, it's alright. We were just talking about a game called Real Life."

I quirked an amused eyebrow.

"Oh, so you play games. I happen to play it as well."

"Oh can you give us your name, race, and job? Maybe you could join our team."

I smirked at him. 'Oh, he is going to flip when I tell him."

I schooled my face to my mask. I straightened my back and spoke while waving my hand gracefully towards myself, "This Sessho is an Archer. I am on a voyage to become stronger for this one's group because this one was not strong enough to protect them from a band of Hyena Bandits. I hope Lolidragon, Doll and Prince are fairing well, Wolf-otuoto."

I broke out into a laugh at his shocked and bewildered face and Gui's confused one.

"Is it true? How are you able to be male in the game? You don't look any older than 20."

"Yeah it's true. I got a special privilege in the avatar making. I wanted to be an archer, but only men can get that job. Can you believe that? That infuriated so much! So I went with the change so I could get the job. *sigh* Anyway, how is the group since I left?"

"Oh well, we got your message. Prince wanted to message you back but Lolidragon told us that you were prideful and wanted to get through your journey. We also got 2 new members. Gui here is a Bard and Yulian is a fire based wizard, sub wood. That is it so far. So how is your journy so far, is there any place you going?"

"Ah, what Lolidragon said is true. In the game, my persona is very prideful. Well, those two will benefit you greatly from what I remember from their job descriptions I read 3 months ago. Oh, I am going to the West Continent to be a lord over there. After that I'll get my court and co-rulers for when I'm gone to. So how do you think of the group so far Gui?"

I looked to a lost Gui, but it dawned on him that I was speaking to him and remember what the others were probably talking about with me.

"Ah, yes they are a good group, even when I joined; it seems to be a good people."

'He's avoiding my eyes for some reason. Oh well.' I looked to the clock and saw that it was the afternoon. I got up.

"Well, I got to go. Its lunch time and I'm starved. I'll see you guys around."

I winked and went out.

o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Journey to the West Continent

I sighed when I got home from setting up my work center at the college. I took a shower and made dinner. It gets pretty lonely around here since I can't have a roommate for reasons you already know. Right now I am thinking of what I should do before I ride my cloud over to the West Continent.

'I could message Wolf-otuoto to not tell my gender swop. Then I can get started on leveling up more and taking over the continent with possible friends and allies. Yeah I can do that.'

I dressed for bed, brushed my teeth, and put on my sleep head gear. I got to bed, and I got to my avatar. I opened a private link to Wolf-otuoto.

"Hn, Wolf-otuoto."

"Ah! Sessho, how are you?"

"Hey, Lee Tian, you think you could not tell anyone that I swopped genders in the game? It would give the wrong impression if you know?"

"Oh yeah, sure Kagome! You know, it's kinda awkward for you to be talking like that in your avatar. It's so different from the usual way."

"Thanks! Well, I guess it would since I still have my poker face on while talking to you, but you know it's kinda funny to watch their faces when I irritate them. Oh well, I got to go. Tell the others I'll be on the Western Continent and that I'm going to try and rule over it. I'll be back when I get sub-rulers to take my place while I can train or away from my job. That way I can leave my land in good condition while away. See Ya!"

"Bye"

I looked around at the beach I came to. I checked my supplies, full. I summoned my cloud and I was off.

The ocean looked so real from my cloud. I sat down, crisscross, and stared ahead. A few minutes later, I was at land. It was either my cloud was really fast or the distance between lands is short. It was the former. Since the ground is nothing but a blur.

I slowed down and stopped to look around. The land was really different as is its beasts and monsters. I landed at an entrance of a village. From the low levels, it was a starter's village. I walked over to the crossroad board for directions. I read it for a moment and debited whether to go left or right for the higher level cities and monsters. Just then a player bumped into me and fell. I stared down my snout to see who bumped into me.

I was a human warrior. He looked at me from rubbing his head and glared. I gave him my arctic stare but that didn't deter him from challenging me. Spout off his level and gave me a challenge without knowing my actual level. I guess you can say that my outfit didn't change since when I was level 10. I don't get hit a lot so I didn't bother. He said he was level 15. I'm level 49, so far.

I turned my back to him since he is a waste of my time if I fight him. He yelled and did something stupid. He used a finishing attack on my back.

Once the smoke disappeared, I turned around in my tattered and hanging clothes to glare down at him. He had a shocked expression. I looked down at my clothes. My pants were now shorts and I still had my belt, so I tore off the rest of my shirt. My chest was lean and slightly broad, but overall nice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw woman swoon a bit.

I smirked at the warrior and raised my hand my sword came out of its sheath. With a flick of my wrist, my acid whip made him a beam of light in a second. I turned off towards the right to get new clothes from the city leaving scared and admiring newbies.

I arrived at the city. I went to the nearest shop to get new clothes. I browsed the clothes and decided to get a black vest with silver lining. My pants were the same as my old ones. I got a cloak that can make me blend into the shadows when I put it on. I don't have any shoes, but I did get some black wrist bands. On all these items, I had the tailor to sew in a violet crescent moon in them. On the vest, on the back; on my pants, front right pocket; and a small one on each wrist band.

I bought them and headed out to grind some beasts. I traveled around helping people, defeating monsters, and completing quests.

It took weeks to get to level 150, be lord of the entire continent, and get my council. But, it worked out well. My job at the college has gone well. I figured out one of students was Prince. It was a girl just like Lolidragon said. I didn't tell anyone about that. I talked to Wolf-otouto and Gui every now and then to catch up on their adventures while I told mine.

I learned of 'Odd Squad' (is it squad or team?), their battle to get their land, and their problems with Prince being in the Eastern Continent. I raised my eyebrow at that and told them I'll be over there in a jiffy to get him back, besides I was going to visit them in Central Continent anyway.

That night I went to the Eastern Continent, I did leave a notice to my council and my sub rulers. I made my cloud go as fast as being to the destination in 1 hour. That is impressive.

Now to find Prince.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

Sorry it's so short! But please review! TT-TT


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Allies

I floated lazily around a forest area with players fighting demons, demon maidens, and the like. I passed over a human Kekkishi, a human doashi, and elf warrior when I saw a bit under his hood. I landed silently, my cloud dissipated, when the warrior beheaded the demon maiden. I noticed a while ago, that this continent barely have any elves, they're rare.

I made my presence known by my usual "hn". He turned to me, ready to attack. I smirked when I saw him twich, but didn't come to me in his usual fashion. Then I heard the other two questions Prince and call him 'Dage', Chinese for 'older brother, interesting.

I nodded my head. Prince eased his stance. I walked to him and patted his head. I casually shifted his hood to see his relived and happy face, but not to show others. I recognize them, more of my students and her friends.

"Hn, it has been a while, otouto. How have you been?"

"I have been good. Your timing couldn't have been better. I am in the middle of training Jing and Wen. Would you like to assist us?"

I am impressed that he would speak so casually like that, yet regally.

I nodded. Might as well have fun in here, maybe level a bit and have more experience. After a bit more training them, my level went slowly because of the monsters level, we went to a restraint to eat.

I was still as graceful as before, if not more, along with my indifferent mask. It was still on throughout the game, by the way. I listened to Prince as he told them about leaving. Jing mentioned a level 'A' quest when Prince wouldn't accept their measly amount of money. It was only to get a hairband from a Demon King. It sounded too easy to be 'A' class quest. There must be a difficult hidden quest, hm.

We accepted the mission. When we got to the starting point of the quest, they are questioning Prince's motives. I glared at them and gave them some advice.

"There are some people in the world that would just help others just because they wanted to. They do not need obligations or debts to do kind deeds."

They looked a bit more trusting, but there is still that doubt. Though Prince's small speech touched me, especially when it is for a good cause. If only there were other people like her.

"I won't do anything I'll regret. If I decided to do it, I won't regret it!"

Suddenly someone attacked Jing. Prince nock Wen out of the way with a kick and got an injury on his shoulder. Prince is doing well, since it is a level 100 Demon King. I watched everything go on. He didn't attack me. He must know that I am stronger than him. He must be a high intellect NPC.

The dust cleared to reveal a man, The Demon King. Prince didn't notice this. After confusing him with another player, Wen informed Prince what he is.

By the Demon King's question, he is aware of what he is. Prince answered truthfully. I am proud that he can notice a situation as it is now. He has grown.

They conversed about the hairband, the owner of the quest, and a sad story. It was mostly bullshitting on Prince's part, but it worked. I walked forward as the Demon King gave Prince his hairband, giving Prince a message to the made-up girl.

I carefully placed my hand on the Demon King's head and ruffled his loose hair. He sent me a questioning glance. I gave him a soft smile, a real one. I knew how it felt to be in that situation, even if I could tell he was lying. I had to act. I could feel the surprise out of the others as my hand fell away.

Prince yelled after the Demon King, asking why. It was fruitless. He was gone after a sentence.

Prince decided to look for the Demon King's real lover. Wen and Jing protested at first but went along anyhow. They are getting suspicious.

We got to a cave like structure with a cliff. Wen wanted Prince and I to look over the cliff, hm so that's how they're playing. I didn't move when Prince did. They didn't notice. They stole the hairband and pushed him over. As soon as Prince was out of sight, I knock them out, shredded the hairband, and leaped over the ledge.

I got landed softly on my cloud and trailed the water below. I caught sight of the Demon King reviving Prince and Prince freaking out.

I floated down to where they are. Prince whined at me for not warning him, why I got a cloud, and not saving him. I simply chucked at him and smiled while he pouted. I patted his head and turned to the Demon King.

"This Sessho thanks you for saving Prince. He is dear to me as a pack member."

He nodded, questioned Prince on regretting on trusting Wen and Jing, and getting confused by Prince's antics. The Demon King wants us to follow him to meet someone. It was an important hidden mission. I may have gotten the name of it wrong, but I knew it was going to happen anyway.

Prince questioned if he is a NPC. The lost look on him almost broke my heart, almost. I toughened up over the years emotionally, but as always wore my heart on my sleeve.

He told us how he became aware. Prince wanted to give him a name. I smirked. Kenshin was a great name. He didn't reject it so that is a good sign.

On the way, he told us the schemed story of his existence. It was sad to live like that. I know. I sometimes question whether Inuyasha and I were as I thought it was, but I moved on, a long time ago.

We are now walking down a corridor. We have to meet a NPC named Lantis Ilyushin. It was a … unique name, but I like Sunshine better. I tell by Prince's face he thought it was retarded.

We came to a very large door with a large jewel. Kenshin opened the door and asked us not to attack Sunshine, even if the system says so. I nodded, though I used my acid whip to cut out a nice chuck of the jewel in a place where it really isn't noticeable.

There was a bright light when the door opened. I merely closed my eyes. I _can_ use my other senses. I hear Kenshin introduce us. I opened my eyes to see someone that look like an Arabic Prince.

"Sunshine, this is Sessho and Prince. They are Wolf beast and elf, respectively, that passed the hidden mission."

"Ah? Really?"

I listened to Prince's tale since I left. I made an unnoticeable smile. It sounded fun to be with them. I listened to a wistful Sunshine, too. He had never seen 'real' sunshine. That was why he named himself thus. I heard Prince and sighed.

"Hn Prince, there are much more complexity to this hidden mission than just walking out of here. Am I right, Sunshine … Kenshin?"

They nodded gravely. They told us the missions, respectively for both of them. I nodded at the information and asked a very important question, at least to me,

"So when this is all said and done, do you want to pick between me and Prince to be your masters, please excuse me. I will help in any way I can."

They looked at each other. Kenshin spoke first.

"I would most prefer that you would be my master, but I won't do anything you say without good reason."

I nodded. "I do not expect you to be my servant. I expect you to be my friend and ally. If under my name, you will be as a free person as I am. Though this Sessho will warn you, This Sessho is ruler of the entire Western Continent."

There was a silence. Then Prince starts pestering me with questions and wails. I just sighed and "hn"ed, my stoic mask back in place. Prince just grumbled after that. I padded his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

'I'll talk about it later.'

"I don't really care," said Kenshin. I nodded.

Prince sighed in defeat and nodded. I turned to Sunshine, raised eyebrow.

*sweatdrop*"Well, it doesn't really matter to me."

I nodded in consent.

I looked to the sky with Prince, though more verbal than me. I set out to do Kenshin's quest, Prince just tagged along. I stopped on the path and turned to them.

"Hn, Prince please give Kenshin your newbie clothes. I do not have the appropriate clothes for him to wear, but do not get rid of his current attire. I will hold on to them."

"Right, Sessho-nii!"

"Why not say I am your pet."

I gave him a glare. "You are as much a person as I am. This Sessho will not repeat this again."

I turned back to the rode and waited until Kenshin is finished. We moved on. I listened to their conversation behind me, snow village?

I faced the hard snow blown wind with Prince and Kenshin huddled on my back with my hands supporting them. Since I have fur thick enough to withstand the cold, a bit, I could face the snow and winds. Kenshin put on his earlier outfit over the newbie one. I gave them a large blanket to huddle under and it wrapped my tail around their feet just in case. I can feel them shuffle closer to my back and murmured voices. I got to a grave stone. I couldn't make use of my hands and my feet could most likely destroy the marker, so I turned to a big mount to the side and kicked a cave to put my passengers down and out of the wind.

I yelled to them that I was going to put them down. I set them down gently in the carved cave. I used my tail as leverage for them. Once out and shivering in their blanket, I pointed to the marker.

Kenshin got out and started to dig through the snow, I went to help. Prince just adjusted the blanket tighter to him. He looked like a mound of fabric with eyes.

We hacked through the snow in the snow blizzard, difficult, but made it clean of snow. Though it was set by the system, it was still heartbreaking.

It wasn't for inspiring words as Sessho but Prince did a good job of covering it for me. We battled and ended that quest.

Then we are going to Satin's lair. Prince didn't want to go, but he has too terrible sense of direction to go back. Prince wanted to rest, but time is of essence. We got to a humongous door way.

"Satan, I, Kenshin, have come to settle debts with you!"

Prince protested at Kenshin's high volume and barging into the large cavern. He hid behind my back, probably wondering how big Satan really is.

Then something crashed in front of us. It was a very big foot attached to an equally large leg. Just as Kenshin described him, there was Satan.

Satan demanded the reason for our presence. Prince wanted to run, saying we aren't strong enough for Satan. We ignored Prince as he hides near the door.

Kenshin ran up Satan to attack. I did a series of attackes with my arrows, decreasing Satan's agility. Kenshin barely dodged an attack. I shouldered my weapon and took out my sword and attacked.

I could keep up with it but my attacks are barely hurting it.

'Alright, time for another style.'

I summoned my cloud and floated, dodging hits, to Satan's mid-section. I roared,

"Kenshin! Prince! Get to a safe distance! If you can, lure Satan to the opening to the tunnel."

I heard Prince ask to refuse. "No! Just do what you can Prince!"

I let my sword grow longer and multiply to 10 separate whips connected to my handle. I started to jump around Satan, whipping him with my poison.

"Kenshin! Get on my cloud! Prince!"

Prince attacked Satan's leg, it wasn't effective, but it got Satan mad enough to chase after Prince, after a pause of consideration and Prince's words. Kenshin came floating to me, wobbling a bit. I turned my sword back and sheathed it. I already got my claws ready and covered in poison.

I looked to him and nodded. He did the same.

"Poison Slash!"

"Dimension Wave!"

Our attacks sent Satan toppling over the cliff, thus him dyeing. I heard Prince screaming but I can see that Kenshin got it handled. I heard their conversation about underwear. It was a good thing I had fur, so they couldn't see my blush.

After that I got Kenshin as a pet. I still feel uncomfortable about that. Prince was jealous about his level and says it was unfair to not be able to level up. I glanced at Prince, cooly.

"Hn, then you should train more, Prince."

"Oh and what is your level?"

I smirked at him coldly. "165 but since we defeated Satan, 189"

Prince started to mumble incoherently and faint. I picked him up and slugged him over my shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

We started toward a city for the Prince's quest for Sunshine.

Whew please review! XD


End file.
